<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goldilocks And The Big Bad Wolf by Iwritestories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335888">Goldilocks And The Big Bad Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritestories/pseuds/Iwritestories'>Iwritestories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy x multiple guys crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is being self-indulgent, Blood Kink, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Predator/Prey, Smut, Sort Of, Werewolf Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Yandere Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritestories/pseuds/Iwritestories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queens should know better than to run away into the forest on such a cold day. Especially if there are hungry wolves nearby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucy x multiple guys crossover [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goldilocks And The Big Bad Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I'm working on the next chapter of my other story I decided to post this one shot in honor of it being spooky season. I don't care if it's September as soon as the Halloween decorations start selling, it's spooky season.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy pulled her cloak tighter to her shivering body. The evening was still some time away yet it was already becoming cold enough to see her breath. Winter had come early that year and everyone had been doing their best to not stay out very long unless absolutely necessary. The roads were already starting to freeze over making travel by carriage almost impossible and the freezing winds would eventually become more than anyone could handle. Everyone knew that it was foolish to attempt to travel overnight especially on foot. And yet here she was. Listening to her boots crunch against the fallen leaves, despite wearing thicker clothing the wind still felt like needles against her pale skin. She knew that she would have to find shelter soon otherwise, she doubted she’d be able to last through the night without freezing over. </p><p>But finding shelter in the village was out of the question, she would be far too recognizable. Brushing a strand of her golden hair behind her ear, she trudged onward ignoring the howling wind that almost seemed to warn her to turn around while she still could. But turning around wasn’t an option because turning around meant turning back to him. Him in question being her husband. It had been three months since she’d been married off by her father to the recently become king of this land. Her father was a well-known merchant throughout various kingdoms and he had made quite the name for himself through his sales of various goods from wheat, to pelts, to fine metals, he had dipped his finger in just about every market there was. But this was what lead to the downfall that had lead him to marrying off his only daughter in the first place. His quickly accumulating wealth had made him arrogant, believing himself to be a genius too big to fail. He couldn’t process the idea that there was any market that he didn’t understand how to run or how to get the best possible outcome until it was too late. He had put all his money into something that ultimately had no real value that he was too stubborn to realize. He sold off as many of his products as he could to make ends meet which left him with hardly enough money to live off of and no more products to sell. At least none of any high value. </p><p>That was how she had found herself meeting the young prince at the time. She had reduced herself to selling flowers at the town market, unable to continue her previous occupation as a writer with her inability to buy any more paper or ink. But the flowers themselves were nothing more than wildflowers that she had picked herself from the woods nearby and they didn’t raise more than a few bronze coins if she was lucky. And yet it was on one of her runs that the prince demanded in exchange for buying all that she had that she would take his hand in marriage. And without a second thought, her father all but threw her into the arms of the young prince off to be wed in a month’s time. As it turned out the prince had had his eye on her for quite some time now until he couldn’t wait any longer and demanded that she be made his. At first, she didn’t know why the young prince had been so enamored with her until it was made clear the day she was presented in front of the whole kingdom. Looking out at the vast sea of faces, she realized something that she would have thought was so trivial until that moment. Not a single person in the entire kingdom had blonde hair. Various shades of black and brown were everywhere and if she was lucky maybe even a glimpse of red or graying hair. But not a single strand of blonde could be seen. And as she would soon come to learn there was nothing that the prince enjoyed more in the world than gold. Gold was rare, gold was valuable, gold meant high status and her hair made her perfect in his eyes. And that was why she knew she couldn’t stay there.<br/>
</p><p>Lucy knew that if she continued to stay there she’d never be valued as a human, her words would mean nothing and ultimately her value would fade in his eyes the same way her hair would fade into white. Which is why she had made the reckless decision of putting on her thickest apparel and with quite a bit of difficulty managed to escape the castle walls into the vast forest nearby. She didn’t know how long she’d been walking for, all she knew was that it had gotten significantly colder since she’d started her journey and her feet were aching not just from walking but also from the way her boots were digging into her ankles. It made her wish that she could find somewhere to sit if even for just a moment and collect herself but she knew that time was of the essence and she needed to find shelter quickly. </p><p>She hadn’t been walking for much longer when a sudden unsettling feeling began to set in. Something didn’t feel right, something- no, someone was nearby watching her. She stopped for a moment, listening to the sounds of the woods, a crow cawing in the distance, the wind blowing through the fallen leaves but other than that there was nothing. No sounds of leaves crunching or hooves clopping signaling another person nearby. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, she was probably just paranoid about being caught and brought back by her husband. There was no doubt that they’d noticed her absence by now and were surely searching for her. Eventually, they’d have to search the forest and she doubted it would take them long to find her.</p><p>Calming her nerves she was ready to start again on her journey until a feeling against the back of her neck had her feet glued to the floor. Warmth. Slow and steady breathing against the back of her neck that froze her down to her very core. She could feel them, whoever they were directly behind her, their presence overwhelming her making her realize how vulnerable she truly was. Not only was she small but she also didn’t have anything to defend herself with and she cursed herself for not thinking to at least sneak a knife from the kitchen before she’d left. Swallowing hard, she clenched her fists in anticipation to defend herself however she could, she didn’t care if it meant she had to kick and scream at her attacker she at least had to do something. Mustering up all her courage she clenched her eyes shut preparing to launch herself at whoever was behind her. But all that she was met with when she opened her eyes were the trees, not a single living creature in sight.</p><p>  Taking a step back in confusion, she felt as a scream left her mouth once her back made contact with something hard and warm behind her. And yet her scream didn’t permeate the air as it was quickly muffled by the large hand that quickly came to cover her mouth, an arm coming to wrap around her waist keeping her pinned against her attacker’s body and giving her little room to move around to even try to escape. </p><p>“Ssh, ssh, ssh little lamb. Wouldn’t want to gain any unwarranted attention now would we?”</p><p>    His voice was deep almost gravelly and she hated how allured she found herself toward it. Despite how panicked she was, she didn’t try to scream again when his hand moved away from her mouth, too afraid of what he might do should she try again. Instead, his hand came up to remove the hood from her head exposing her blonde tresses to the quickly fading midday sun. </p><p>“Oh. What’s this? What might the queen be doing walking so far into the woods all by herself on such a cold day? Don’t you know what kind of predators are lurking in these woods?”</p><p>“I demand that you unhand me this second!”</p><p>Lucy tried to keep her voice as steady as possible, hoping he’d believe she had more confidence than she actually had.</p><p>“How rude of you my queen. Coming into my territory and making such harsh demands of me, I would’ve hoped you’d know better than that.”</p><p><i>‘His territory?’</i> Lucy knew that the king owned a fair portion of the forest that surrounded the kingdom but to the east of the kingdom there was a point where it stopped and the land belonged to someone else. The beastmen. </p><p>Shifting herself in his now loosened grip she looked up at the tall man that had been holding her captive. Long, shaggy black hair framed the sharp features of his face. Grey eyes looking down at her hungrily, and his mouth that was surrounded in a thick stubble stretched into a smirk that faintly showed his pointed fangs. Despite the tattered state of his clothes, the heat emanating off of him was almost enough to make her sweat. His lupine ears and tail matching the ebony color of his hair but instead faded into a lighter grey once they reached the tips. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude. I just need a place to stay for the night.”</p><p>“Oh? And why is that I wonder? Could it be that you’ve run away? Well, I’m afraid everything comes at a cost, my dear.”</p><p>“I can give you some money if-”</p><p>“I don’t want your money.”</p><p>Lucy gulped, feeling her heart hammer in her chest. The man brushed his nose against the back of her neck inhaling her scent and she shuddered as he made a sound akin to a growl deep within his chest. </p><p>“But, I don’t know what else to give you.”</p><p>Then the man let out a chuckle that in any other situation would have made him seem charming. </p><p>“Prey.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want you to be my prey.”</p><p>Lucy felt her heart sink to the ground and tears begin to well in the corners of her eyes. She’d heard stories of how brutal and animalistic beastmen could be. Showing no mercy to anyone woman or child if they so felt it. Many men had lost their lives to the hands of these beasts and she thought herself foolish for believing that she’d be an exception just because she was the queen. If anything it might give them more incentive to hurt her.</p><p>“Now, now calm yourself, my queen. I have no plans of hurting you. I simply want some entertainment is all.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You see, with winter having come so early all of the usual prey have either already hibernated or migrated away leaving us in a bit of an unfortunate situation. Not only did we need them for food but we also enjoy a good hunt. Really alleviates the boredom, you know?”</p><p>“But what does that have to do with me?”</p><p>“It’s simple really. Not far from here you crossed a river at some point, that separates your territory from mine. If you can reach the river before I get to you first then I’ll give you a place to stay free of charge.”</p><p>“And if you win?”</p><p>Lucy felt her breath hitch as she noticed his eyes darken and his smile widening into an impossibly large toothy grin.</p><p>“Then you become my prey to do with as I please.”</p><p>Lucy gulped, feeling as a bead of sweat rolled down her neck. There was no way she could outrun a beastmen, no matter how fast she was, and even if she did manage to get ahead of him with how dead all of the plants were, it provided no way for her to hide. It was completely one-sided no question about it. </p><p>“I don’t accept it.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You and I both know that this bargain is completely unfair. You have the upper hand no matter how you look at it.”</p><p>“I don’t know whether to call you clever or just stubborn. Either way, I like it. Fine, I’ll give myself a few handicaps if it’ll make you feel better. I’ll give you a five-minute head start and I’ll even blindfold myself. How does that sound?”</p><p>   Lucy thought about it for a moment, even if they gave her a slight advantage she knew that his smell and hearing were greater than any normal persons. And there was still no guarantee that he’d uphold his end of the bargain.</p><p>“How do I know you won’t cheat?”</p><p>Lucy let out a yelp and flinched as her back made contact with the hard bark of a nearby tree. The man’s muscular arms on either side of her head keeping her trapped there.</p><p>“Believe me, my queen, there is nothing more that we hate than a cheat.”</p><p>The man removed himself from in front of her, stretching his limbs as the cold wind blew through his hair. As much as she feared this man and everything that he was, Lucy couldn’t help but find herself in awe of how ruggedly beautiful this man actually was. So different from the men in court that she had grown accustomed to viewing, clean-cut and lithe who didn’t enjoy working more than they had to. </p><p>“Do we have a deal, my queen?”</p><p>Lucy looked at his outstretched hand, taking notice of his clawed fingers.</p><p>“I’d like to know the names of the people I make bargains with first.”</p><p>The man chuckled, taking her hand in his and placing a delicate kiss to the tops of her knuckles. “Shouta Aizawa, at your service, your highness.”</p><p>Lucy couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips as she shook his hand. “Then, Shouta Aizawa, we have a deal.”</p><p>Lucy didn’t miss the glimmer of excitement that appeared in his tired eyes, gently leading her to a nearby clearing.</p><p>“Alright my queen, if you head straight forward from here there should be no chance that you miss the river. If you manage to reach the riverbank before I do then you win.”</p><p>She watched as Aizawa tore a piece from his coat and wrapped it around his eyes, making sure that the cloth was secure. “You get a five-minute head start. Are you ready?”</p><p>Lucy looked down at herself for a moment, her thick clothes were heavy, and with how much running she knew she would have to do there was no doubt that they’d only grow more uncomfortable. But an idea suddenly popped into her head and she resisted the urge to laugh before affirming that she was ready. </p><p>“Alright, get ready because your time starts… NOW.”</p><p>Balling up as much of her dress as possible, Lucy took off running as fast as she could. There was no doubt that he could easily pinpoint where she was just by listening to her footsteps but as long as she could get far enough away from his range of hearing it’d give her time to set up her plan. </p><p>Despite how her lungs began to burn and her feet ached, Lucy felt herself begin to laugh as she trudged past the trees, the wind howling in her ears and her hair no doubt getting messy. It had been far too long since she’d been allowed to run this freely. Running being dubbed as unladylike by her husband, the court and even her own father thought it to be too crass for her to do.<br/>
</p><p>As soon as she reached a certain point, Lucy removed the cloak from herself, hanging it on a nearby branch before continuing to run. Only this time in a different direction. Hastily removing her uncomfortable boots and throwing them opposite ways of each other. </p><p>Despite how uncomfortable and odd running through the woods in socks was, Lucy persisted. She knew that five minutes had already passed and she had reduced the amount of running she was doing to more of a speed walk. Taking careful footsteps through as little leaves as possible using whatever stones or fallen trees there were to her advantage. She was beginning to think she’d been lied to when her ears perked at the sound of running water. She was getting close. </p><p>It was when she could finally see the riverbed that her heart began to hammer in excitement and anticipation. It wasn’t far, no doubt she could make it if she just ran. Looking behind her she saw no signs of the wolf, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there. Lucy gulped, she had to be fast, if she could just be fast enough she could make it. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes as she pushed herself as fast as she could go, ignoring the aching cries of her body and instead focusing on the sound of the river. Opening her eyes, her heart thrummed in delight. Almost…</p><p>Lucy barely processed as her body made contact with the cold ground, opposing the heat from the body that held her down. Aizawa panted as he held her to him with one arm, in the other she noticed her discarded garments.</p><p>Aizawa removed the blindfold from his eyes, looking down at her with amusement.</p><p>“You’re a lot faster than you appear my queen, and that was awfully clever of you. Removing your clothes everywhere to throw off my sense of smell. But just like all prey, you got too confident at the slightest sight of freedom. And now. You’re mine.”</p><p>Lucy gasped as Aizawa crashed his lips against her own, his mouth ravaging her own until she felt light-headed. Never in her life had she experienced anything like this, her first and only kiss up to that point being the chaste kiss she shared with her husband the day they were wed. Her eyes widening when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and begin caressing her own unable to stop the moan that left her mouth at how unexpectedly good it felt. A thin string of saliva connected the two when he pulled back and he couldn't help the amused laugh that came upon seeing her dazed expression. </p><p>“If you're already like this just from a kiss then there’s no way that you're going to survive the rest of it, my queen.”</p><p> “The… rest of it?”</p><p>Lucy squealed as the man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder beginning to walk further into the forest. She didn’t see when they entered into some kind of cave, darkness flooding her vision leaving her unable to see anything until the warm glow of a fire gently illuminated what looked like some kind of room. Gasping in surprise as she was thrown onto a surprisingly comfortable bed. She watched as Aizawa placed a kettle over the fire, taking out a box and placing some kind of small green leaves into the kettle. </p><p>“It gets quite hot in here rather quickly, I recommend removing a couple of those layers if you don’t want to risk overheating.”</p><p>Lucy crossed her arms over herself protectively. “I cannot possibly strip in front of a man.”</p><p>Aizawa shrugged and pointed to a large rock, big and wide enough to hide a person from view. Taking the hint Lucy collected her cloak which had been laid beside her and made her way behind the rock. Despite what privacy this gave her, she still hesitated but ultimately swallowed her pride and began to remove her clothing leaving her in her thin chemise. Pulling her cloak over herself, she hoped it was enough to keep her decent. </p><p>Aizawa didn’t say anything as she came back to sit on the bed, setting her clothes on the floor in a neat pile. Getting up he handed her a cup of the warm liquid which she accepted gratefully, carefully sipping it and enjoying the taste of mint that filled her mouth.</p><p>“So, I must ask again. What is the queen doing walking through the woods on such a cold day?”</p><p>“I’m escaping.”</p><p>“Oh? Escaping from who?”</p><p>“From everything. I realized I have no value by staying there, I saw leaving as the best option.”</p><p>“Leaving was the best option? Only someone not in their right mind would think freezing to death would be a better option than living the life of a royal, no less a queen. You have everything you could possibly want power, a husband, the love of the people, free to do as you please. You have the life some could only hope to have.”</p><p>“And yet I find myself envying the lives of the common man. The days when I was truly free to venture and do as I please without the restrictions of appearances and what is “proper”. I miss the days when I could spend my mornings and nights writing my next novel, without a care in the world. Those were the days when I truly felt blessed.”</p><p>Lucy felt as he shifted to move next to her, taking the cup away from her and setting it down somewhere. “Allow me to make you feel truly blessed again.”</p><p>Lucy leaned in as he claimed her lips again, his hand coming up to run through her hair, untying it from the intricate bun and allowing her hair to fall freely down her back and shoulders. His hands were everywhere, running up and down her sides, caressing her thighs, and the sides of her breasts. She felt as he lifted up her chemise exposing her thighs to the warmth of the room and the roughness of his hands, stopping him when his hand came dangerously close to her exposed sex. </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Lucy said nothing, instead turning away from his gaze unable to meet his eyes in embarrassment. Aizawa suddenly getting a knowing look on his face.</p><p>“Could it be that you’re… a virgin my queen?”</p><p>Lucy didn’t say anything, turning her body away from him in shame. It was true that her marriage with the king had gone unconsummated and it was no secret that the king and the people had grown to hate her because of it. To have her marriage go unconsummated meant that the king would have no heir among also sending the message that one or both of them must be undesirable in some way. It didn’t take long for rumors to spread that she must be the one with something wrong. From claims that she must have already given herself to other men to assumptions that something must be wrong with her physically. No matter how hushed they tried to keep their voices, she always heard them.</p><p>Aizawa placed a gentle hand on her cheek, turning her head to look at him. He pressed his lips against hers, going back to lifting up her shift until it was over her head and discarded on the floor somewhere. She blushed, trying to hide her bare frame from view and was surprised to find him discarding himself of his own tattered clothing until he was as exposed as she was. She marveled at his muscular, hair-covered body littered with scars that still stood out against his pale skin. Trying to avert her eyes from going beyond his waist, he chuckled at her shyness. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to make you more than prepared to take me.”</p><p>Lucy watched as he laid back against the makeshift bed before looking at her expectantly, much to her confusion.</p><p>“I want you to press yourself against my face.”</p><p>“Do what? I’m sorry I’m not quite sure what you mean.”</p><p>“I want you to sit yourself upon my face so that I may press my mouth to your sex, my queen.”</p><p>“What in God's name are you talking about!? To put one’s genitals in someone’s mouth is completely filthy. I cannot be expected to do such a thing.”</p><p>“And yet it can provide some of the greatest of pleasures I assure you. It’s one of the greatest forms of intimacy that one could provide for their partner, a true sign of trust and devotion. Allow me to give you that kind of pleasure. After all, what is a queen without her throne?”</p><p>He pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, gently nipping at her smooth skin with his fangs until she finally adjusted herself further onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, she hesitated before shifting her legs to either side of his head unsure of what exactly she was meant to do. His large hands came to rest on either side of her hips gently lowering her down until she gasped at the feeling of something wet and warm lapping at her folds, mixed with the feeling of his stubble tickling against her inner thighs. She whimpered at the strange new feeling, finding that she felt as if she needed something to hold onto, what she found was Aizawa’s hair. She gently ran her fingers through his thick, coarse hair until she brushed across the prominent ears on his head. Letting out a soft laugh as she scratched the soft fur causing them to twitch. But her laugh soon gave way into a moan when she felt him give a harsh suck to her clit causing her to inadvertently grind her hips against his face moaning at the friction it caused, but stopping her actions in embarrassment. He pulled back and she noticed how wide his pupils were.</p><p>“Don’t deny your body’s natural reactions, you need to learn how to embrace them, my queen.”</p><p>With that he continued his actions, switching between long licks and sucking at her clit. Deciding to follow what he said, she began to shyly grind her hips against his face before she began to shamelessly move against him, her moans echoing throughout the room. She felt as heat began to build up in her stomach, something within her saying that something big was about to happen, the anticipation building in her gut, and with that anticipation also came fear. Stopping her hips and pulling at his hair in an attempt to get him to halt his actions. But the wolfman only pulled her closer, keeping her pressed against his face, his licking becoming more desperate and she blushed at the slurping sounds that he began to make. </p><p>“It’s nothing to fear, don’t hold it back. Just let yourself cum my dear, Lucy.”</p><p>Lucy folded over, clutching onto his hair tightly her desperate moans becoming more frequent and the coil becoming tighter until it snapped. Her vision going white and her jaw locking in a silent scream. She felt as she began to throb, his tongue still continuing to lick away at her until it became almost unbearable and her legs began to shake, eventually falling onto her side away from him panting as she came down from the unimaginable heights of pleasure that she had just been exposed to. </p><p>Aizawa licked his lips of the essence that had been left behind. Giving his own now erect member a few long and slow strokes until he was fully ready, he positioned himself above her spreading her legs and running his tip along her slit coating himself in as much of her fluids as he could. Lucy whimpered in oversensitivity, anxiety building within her when she felt him brush against her entrance. This was it, she was going to lose her virginity to a man who wasn’t her husband, an act so shameful she didn’t think anyone in the kingdom could forgive her should they find out. Aizawa came up to nuzzle against her face and neck, gently kissing her forehead in comfort. </p><p>“Relax yourself little one, we wouldn’t want this to hurt anymore than it should.”</p><p>Pressing his tip against her entrance, he began to push in gently but groaned when his member instead slipped out from the resistance. </p><p>“Fuck, you’re going to be tight I just know it.”</p><p>Placing himself back at her entrance he pushed again with more force. Lucy gasped when he broke through her barrier all at once, digging her nails into his back as he slowly sunk fully into her tight heat. A single tear rolled down her cheek, Shouta licking it away before it could reach her chin.</p><p>“Don’t cry, it’ll feel good soon I promise, my mate.”</p><p>Lucy buried her face into his neck as she felt him slowly begin to move until just the head of his cock was in her before bottoming out inside her again. His thrusts were shallow but quick and hit something inside her that made it impossible to keep her voice down. Aizawa growled in her ear, latching his mouth to her neck licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh. It was becoming impossible to control himself when she was wrapping around him so tightly, her cunt felt like it was sucking him in and his animalistic desires were telling him to breed her until she was full of his pups. But he knew that he couldn’t fully lose himself the way he wanted, she was still only human and there was no telling how badly he could hurt her if he were to fully give in to his desires. </p><p>“Aizawa, please.”</p><p>Lucy didn’t know what she was begging for, but she knew that she needed something. Something that only he could give her that she couldn’t express into words. Her desperate pleas for more broke something in Aizawa as he quickly flipped her over until she was on her hands and knees in front of him, the perfect position for what he planned to do.</p><p>“Wait, wait! We can’t possibly do it in this position! This is how animals mate!”</p><p>“Exactly.” He said before inserting himself again cutting off any more protests she may have had and rutting his hips against hers at an unforgiving pace.</p><p>“Gods! This feels too good I don’t think I can handle it! I’ll go mad!”</p><p>“Go ahead then, lose your mind as much as you want, and just let me do the thinking for you.”</p><p>He accentuated his point with a well-aimed thrust of his hips hitting her in that special spot that made her legs grow weak and her body twitch. Any thought she may have had about her life back home leaving her and being fully replaced with only the man above her. His hands coming up to roughly squeeze at her breasts, pinching her nipples until they were sore and she was sure they would bruise. His claws dug into her soft skin leaving thin cuts and small pearls of red behind, everything hurt but at the same time bringing her a new form of pleasure. She felt him lean over her until she was laying down, her knees still bent and her body trapped underneath his weight. His movements became more desperate and for the first time since they started, she noticed something odd. Something at the base of his penis that hit against her with each roll of his hips, it felt rotund and hot and it seemed to be trying to enter her the harder he bucked his hips. </p><p>“W-what is that?”</p><p>He only growled in her ear, his grip tightening, and with one more desperate thrust, she felt it briefly enter her and stretching her almost painfully before slipping out, causing her to yelp in surprise.</p><p>“I’m going to knot you.”</p><p>“W-what!?”</p><p>“I’m gonna knot you, I'll fill you full of my seed and watch as you grow round with my pups. You’ll be my mate, I’ll make you mine. My...mate!”</p><p>With one last powerful ram of his hips, she felt as his knot fully entered her, stretching her until she was sure she would break and making her feel impossibly full. At the same time, the tip of his cock pressed against the entrance of her cervix, his teeth digging themselves deep into the flesh of her shoulder, trails of blood running down and staining the bed beneath. Her eyes rolled back and tears ran down her face as she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. Aizawa’s clawed hand covered her mouth, unlatching his teeth from her shoulder and licked away at the blood almost tenderly. Her sobs muffled by his hand, Aizawa pressed gentle kisses to her wherever he could reach and whispered sweet words of comfort into her ear. Once her crying had stopped and she lay almost dormant against him he began to slowly move his hips, his movements limited by the knot still firmly placed within her. Lucy pitifully moaning and whimpering as she felt him hit against her cervix with each thrust into her sore sex feeling as another orgasm built within her choking out a sob of pleasure as she came to the feeling of his hot seed shooting directly into her womb. </p><p>Aizawa rolled them onto their side, cock still buried within her, and cuddled her as close to him as he could. He stroked her hair, letting out a noise similar to a purr into her ear as her eyes became heavy. She could still feel him throbbing within her letting out rope after rope of thick cum until she could feel it begin to run down her thighs and her stomach feeling similar to as if she had eaten a full meal.</p><p>When she awoke again, she found herself tucked under a blanket of beaver skin pelts, her body ached in pain especially her shoulder and between her legs. Examining what she could see of herself she found that her body was covered in bruises and small red cuts similar to a papercut and no less painful, but that each major wound had been dressed with strips of cloth and she had been cleaned of any bodily fluids. Looking around she saw no sign of Aizawa and a sinking feeling began to settle in her stomach until she began to whimper. Beside the bed, she found one of Aizawa’s shirts neatly folded almost waiting for her and she was overcome with a sudden urge to inhale its scent. Bringing it to her nose she crooned at his familiar smell of pine and petrichor holding it close to her body and rubbing it against her as if trying to transfer his scent onto herself. </p><p>The familiar sound of footsteps caught her attention and she perked up when she noticed the familiar form of Aizawa coming back into the cave. Despite her sore body and her wobbly legs Lucy still sprang out of bed to reach the man she found herself growing sudden desperation for. Her legs gave out just before she could reach him but luckily his arms came around to hold her before she fell to the ground. Lucy nuzzled her nose into his neck feeling herself calm as his scent surrounded her once again. </p><p>“I see you’re finally awake, mate. I apologize for leaving so suddenly but I had some… things to take care of.”</p><p>“Just, please don’t leave me again, please.”</p><p>Aizawa gave a gentle smile to his new mate, a warm tender feeling growing at the desperation in her voice. She was already showing signs of changes and it wouldn’t be long until, she too, was like him. He carried her bridal style back to bed and helped her get his shirt over her head. He wasn’t lying when he said he had things to take care of, pulling out several items from his bag that he knew would help her through her pregnancy and help her adjust to her new life. Luckily he had already gathered enough food to last through the winter even enough to accommodate her soon to grow appetite. He handed her several pillows, blankets and pelts along with some of his own clothes and watched as she, without him even having to tell her, began to form a makeshift nest. He just hoped that she wouldn’t mind the clothing that he’d gotten for her since he had to get rid of her old ones. It had taken longer than he hoped, finding another blonde and a pregnant one at that was no easy task.<br/>
</p><p>Skewering a couple of fish, he placed them over the fire to cook before turning back to his mate who held her arms out to him, beckoning him to lay with her. Snuggling up beside her he let her rest her head against his chest until she fell asleep again shortly after. Reaching over to his bag, he pulled out the worn-out book that he had carried with him for years now, reading over his favorite lines describing the tale of a lonely woman and her journey of escaping her family to run away with the one she loved. Tracing the initials of the author, L.H. he let out a contented sigh. At least now he wouldn’t have to worry about people entering his territory trying to find her and now Lucy had clothes that could fit her during the later months of pregnancy. It would all be fine and no one was going to take her away from him. </p><p>Absolutely no one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>